


oh, he's an angel

by bbyjeongin



Series: hyunin teas [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Diners, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Short One Shot, hyunin yay, hyunjin is flirting, i dont know, jeongin is stressed, not proofread bc who cares, seungmin and chan are barely there, stray kids - Freeform, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyjeongin/pseuds/bbyjeongin
Summary: seungmin is too loud. jeongin needs somewhere to study and a very large milkshake.





	oh, he's an angel

**Author's Note:**

> pls i just love my boys

jeongin fell through the doors of the diner, dragging his bag of textbooks and papers behind him.

with finals just around the corner, jeongin had been scouring the area around his apartment for a place to study in peace, away from his roommate seungmin who felt the need to go over his music theory notes in an extremely loud and distracting fashion while jeongin was trying to make sense of 600 years of art history in a week. this resulted in jeongin _very calmly_ getting up and leaving his room at 11pm on a friday night to wander the streets in search of somewhere quiet to try and figure out his own handwriting - to no avail, as everywhere was either closing or full of students in the same situation as jeongin.

the diner was jeongin’s last resort, and by then he just wanted a strawberry milkshake and some form of carbohydrates. he threw his belongings into a booth and sunk down onto the seat beside them, laying his forehead on the table. feeling himself already start to nod off after less than five minutes, he lifted his head and looked around the restaurant. music that sounded like something his father would listen to played quietly over the speakers, and red neon lights lit up the bar where a couple of students like himself sat, falling asleep on their textbooks.

suddenly he became aware of someone standing at the side of his table. after his initial jump of surprise, he turned to look at the person and was met with a blinding smile. jeongin’s stomach flipped. “welcome to chan’s! what can i get for you tonight?” jeongin smiled weakly at the boy. “the largest strawberry milkshake you can serve me and a portion of chips, please.” another blinding smile. “i’ll have that for you as quickly as possible!” jeongin nodded, and the boy left in the direction of the kitchen.

jeongin took out his things and began to try and decipher the dates and names scribbled between doodles on his crumpled notes pages. after fifteen fruitless minutes, the smiling waiter re-appeared with a huge milkshake and a bowl of chips. “here you go sir!” jeongin smiled in gratitude and looked back at his notes. the boy lingered by jeongin’s side, and jeongin slowly turned his eyes to those of the boy and raised his eyebrow. the boy laughed - _god_ , jeongin thought, _i thought his smile was pretty but this is a whole other level of beautiful._

“i’m so sorry if i’m disturbing you, but you look really stressed - is everything okay?” jeongin sighed. _oh crap, he’s an angel too_ . “i’m fine, thanks - just finals kicking my butt.” the boy - **_hwang hyunjin_ **, his nametag said - looked at jeongin with sympathy in his eyes and sat down across the table. “what are you studying?” he asked, while looking through jeongin’s books and sheets strewn about the table. “shouldn’t you be working?” jeongin said, suspiciously. hyunjin shrugged. “my shift is almost over. and besides, chan hyung won’t mind, especially if he sees i’m helping a cutie like you.” jeongin instantly felt the blush creep up his neck and his hands flew to cover his cheeks. hyunjin laughed again, his eyes scrunching up and his mouth wide open while he clapped. “oh, you should have seen your face! i wanted to see how you’d react to that. you are so cute, though.”

jeongin rolled his eyes. “i’m a fine arts major, but i had to take this dumb art history class this semester and i’ve never been so confused.” hyunjin’s face dropped. “ah, shit. i know nothing about art history, so i’m no help it seems - but i can keep you company for a while!” jeongin looked at him again suspiciously. “why would you spend your friday night keeping a stranger company?” hyunjin folded his arms behind his head and relaxed in the seat. “why not?” jeongin shook his head and looked back to his notes. “go for it, then.”

after two hours or so spent with hyunjin closing his eyes and swaying his head to the music before dozing off and jeongin spending more time stealing glances at the boy than looking at his notes, hyunjin awoke with a jolt and whipped around to look at the time. “look how late it is! you should go home, get some sleep.” jeongin hummed in agreement and shut his notebook. “yeah, i can’t keep my concentration anymore. thanks for staying with me, i guess.” he put his belongings back in his bag and got up to leave.

“wait!” hyunjin got up and followed him. “let me walk you home.” jeongin frowned. “you already gave up your night to sit with me, it’s pretty far-“ hyunjin cut him off. “no, it’s late and it’s raining. i’m walking you home.” jeongin let out another sigh, and left the diner to head for his apartment. hyunjin walked along beside him, holding an umbrella over their heads and animatedly making conversation for the entire journey.

they came to a halt at jeongin’s apartment block. hyunjin fished in his pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it to jeongin who looked at it, and then hyunjin confusedly. hyunjin giggled and said, “your phone number! i had fun tonight, you’re good company even when you’re not talking!” jeongin laughed and shook his head, quickly adding his contact to hyunjin’s phone before handing it back to him. “you’re a funny one, hwang hyunjin.” hyunjin flashed him yet another charming smile. “thanks, i pride myself on it...yang jeongin,” he said, looking at his phone. jeongin smiled at him and turned to leave. “goodnight, hyunjin.” hyunjin began to walk back in the direction they had came, shouting behind him, “goodnight, jeongin!”

 

when jeongin got into bed, his phone screen lit up with a notification.

 

2:47AM

Unknown Number

sleep well, jeonginnie! - ur hyunjin-hyung ( ◠‿◠ )✿~

 

2:49AM

jeonginnie (´ω｀)

how do u know ur my hyung

2:52AM

hyunjin-hyung

i guessed (*´∇｀*) i’m ‘00, was i right??!

 

2:53AM

jeonginnie (´ω｀)

-_-  yes, i’m ‘01

 

2:56AM

hyunjin-hyung

(о´∀`о) sweet dreams jeonginnie <3

2:58AM

jeonginnie (´ω｀)

...night hyung

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in less than an hour at 1am save me


End file.
